How It All Went Down
by Arones
Summary: spoilers for Threads and Moebius-the part we didn't see, the start to the relationship that makes Sam "Not really" single in her response to Barrett.


**At the SGC Infirmary:**

Jack watched her from the observation rom as her father died. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as tears fell down her cheeks. He gave her a few minutes before making his way down to the room to join. Wrapping his arms around her in a tender gesture he pulled her body close to his and let her release the built up tension in her body.

Sam sobbed against him, her fingers tightening into the cloth at his back as she held on for dear life. True Selmak had given her more of a father than she could ever imagine having, but he was gone now and nothing could take away the pain of losing a parent. She should know; she was now an orphan in this world. Granted as an adult it was not unusual, but she felt more alone in that moment than she had in the decades since her mother's untimely death.

His hands were rubbing circles over her back as her body shook in his arms. He didn't say anything, didn't make comforting sounds as she wept. He only held her tightly. He was not good at many things, but this was one he could give her, one he had given her before. It felt like they had been standing there for hours when she finally pulled away from him, her eyes swollen, cheeks and nose red from the raw emotion pouring itself out of her.

Sam looked up at the man holding her—this was who her father had been talking about. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what he was "hinting" at. His thumbs brushed over her skin, ridding her face of the salt water that was still dripping from her blue orbs. The thought struck her quickly, but it was not one she hadn't had before—she was marrying the wrong man. His voice was soothing as it washed over her, "Do you want some tea?"

She nodded and looked back at the lifeless form behind her, not leaving his warm embrace, "Yeah, I'll be just a minute, bring it to my lab?"

"Of course," his thumb made one final swipe before he released her and left.

Leaning over the still form again she pressed her lips to his forehead one more time. "Alright Dad, I'll make this right, I promise. Goodbye." Her mouth touched his skin one more time before she turned finding a nurse behind her. Nodding to the woman she left the room and made way for her lab.

**Post Threads:**

It was a week later that she found enough courage to talk with Pete. The second ring she would have given back and probably the last one she would receive. She had no plans for marriage in the near future. She was obviously not someone who had been deemed marriage-worthy and would take it in stride.

She made to the General's house that night; calling first this time to make sure he was alone. The ring no longer graced her finger as her hand knocked tentatively on the door. "Carter."

"Sir."

He pulled open the wood allowing her entry. She stepped inside tentatively no leaving the entryway. He knew she had something to say and he inadvertently let the tension rise with his own loss of what to say or begin the conversation with. "Beer?"

"No, thanks." She squeezed her hands together, fidgeting her fingers.

"We could sit on the deck."

"I called off the wedding." They spoke at the same time. He did a double take at her.

"You what?"

"I called off the wedding. I couldn't go through with it, sir."

"Why?" He was almost shocked into silence, this he had not expected.

The tears began to fall from her eyes again—God why couldn't she stop crying lately, it was like her eyes never seemed to be tired of this exercise. "It would have been the wrong decision to make." Her nose was buried half in his neck and half in his chest in two seconds flat as his arms came around her again.

"You're sure this has nothing to do with Jacob?"

She laughed bitterly, "Yeah." She nodded into his skin, he was so warm. "Nothing to do with that, except maybe that he gave me a little more insight into my situation."

"Oh?" He was rubbing her back again, but she had stopped crying by this point, although she didn't move away from him.

She nodded again, her lips accidentally brushing his tender flesh. "I'll tell you about it some time."

Shrugging he pulled her back from him, "Come on, let's sit down, watch some tv and enjoy what we can of the night." This time he brought her hot chocolate instead of tea. Their hands briefly touched as he handed the mug over to her. She clasped her fingers around it holding tightly to the warmth, letting it radiate through her.

He flipped on the television and let the Simpsons play quietly in the background; it was a mini marathon that he had been excited to watch. She finished her drink and set the mug on the coffee table leaning her elbows on her knees and lacing her fingers together. "I miss Janet." Her voice was so quiet he barely heard it and if he had left the tv at the normal volume he did, he would have.

Once again he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side running a steady hand over her arm. She let out a breath she hadn't been holding and a few loose tears. "I know. I do too." They fell asleep like that; her body pressed against his and his chest cushioning her head.

He woke up to the sun filtering through the windows, his legs resting between hers which were curled. Both his arms were wrapped around her waist and her arm was strewn over his stomach and had wheedled its way under his shirt and to his flesh. Her breathing was still steady in her slumber. He took a deep breath and waited for her to wake up.

It didn't take long. She nuzzled her face into his chest feigning the moment when she would actually have to wake up and move. She'd had no dreams and although her hip was aching slightly at the awkward way she was laying she didn't care in that moment. She would have to get up soon enough and welcome the waiting day.

She moved her head again slightly feeling the warmth that she was laying on. It was then that she realized it was moving in a rather steady rhythm. Opening her eyes to the day she looked up to find dark chocolate staring down at her. "Hey," her voice was sleep filled and husky. She pulled her hand across him, rubbing her eye lightly. "Guess we fell asleep." She lifted her body up from his slightly.

"Yeah," his hand moved up her arm to the base of her neck rubbing lightly. "Feeling any better?"

She nodded and small smile playing on her lips, "I don't feel like I'm going to break down in tears again, if that's what you're asking."

"Good, because I'm not sure you're going to like what I have to tell you." Her head quirked slightly to the side at the statement he made. Her body was still leaning halfway over his and his finger still playing with the skin at her neck. She was waiting for him to continue. "I'm being transferred." Her eyes moved away from his and found her hand that was splayed on his chest. "To Washington."

"When?"

"In a month, I'll be done with the SGC in a few weeks and I was hoping to take a few weeks at my cabin."

She nodded her head. She could handle this; she had a few weeks to prepare for it. "I was thinking about taking a sabbatical at Area 51." Her fingers moved in lazy circles over his shirt. "Give some more attention to Cassie and take some time for myself."

"Might be a good idea." He agreed, "You'll know where to find me when you get bored with it." He smirked, knowing it would be a lot sooner than she thought it would be. His hand rested on top of hers. "Want to come to the cabin with me? We could me it a team thing." She thought a moment—it would be good to get away before she transferred completely, good to spend time with her friends again. Daniel was begging to go to Atlantis and she knew that Teal'c had been working closely with the newly freed Jaffa. Looks like the team would be splitting up after all.

"Yeah, could be fun."

**The Cabin, Post Moebius:**

They found themselves at the cabin alone. Teal'c and Daniel had already left to go back to the SGC. Daniel had heard from the Atlantis expedition and was working quickly to help make it more of a success while Teal'c had been called back on some political emergency.

He made up a bonfire as she pulled out the makings for s'mores. It had been years since she had had s'mores but they sounded decadently wonderful. He lit the kindling as the last rays of sun flitted over the mountains. She sat next to him on the wooden log that had been turned and sitting there for years.

He handed her a s'more stick before shoving a marshmallow onto his own and then hers. He held his close to the flames allowing the sugar to heat and brown. She shoved hers into the flames allowing it to catch and burn into black. Taking two fingers she pinched the stick and pulled the melted goo over and stuck it in her mouth grinning like a six year old.

"That's disgusting, Carter."

She spoke around the mass in her mouth, "It's amazing; I don't know what you're talking about." She giggled at the expression he gave her which was one of utter disbelief.

Pulling out the graham cracker she snapped it in half and placed a few pieces of chocolate on it, laying it on a stone that ringed the fire she repeated the process. Taking another marshmallow she lit it on fire again. Grinning she made herself and him an actual s'more and took a bite into the warm goodness that was awaiting her.

She was smiling like a maniac at him when his finger reached up and cleaned off a drip of chocolate from the corner of her mouth. He licked the sugar off his finger as he watched her tongue flick out to wet her lips. Her eyes watching his hand and lips until he finished. She smiled and took the last bite of s'more she had.

Wiping her hands together to rid herself of the crumbs, she began sucking on her fingers one by one in order to rid herself of the stickiness that the sugary treat left. He watched her as she scooted closer to the flames and he finished off his own snack. Taking the water bottle next to him he poured the contents onto his skin offering her the same. She accepted. Rubbing their hands together and then on their pants the effectively cleaned their skin.

He leaned closer to her and pulled her to him lining their bodies up, thigh to thigh, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. Placing his arm over her he helped keep her warm against the cool night air that was beginning to take over. The flames kicked up in front of them and she stretched out her legs to keep her toes warm. They sat like that for some time before he spoke. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too. You should have ordered me to come up here sooner." She grinned again, she'd been doing that a lot lately, smiling; it was good to see. She placed her head against his shoulder and watched the flames cackle and snap in front of her.

He ignored her remark and let them lapse into silence again. She moved her hand to his waist and held tight enjoying the time and the moment. He looked at her when he felt her hand against him and waited for her to turn to him before taking her lips with his. Her other hand came up to his neck and held there as her lips parted for his tongue.

She tasted so sweet, like chocolate and woman all mixed into one very pleasant and potent package. His hand found the one on his neck and as his mouth pulled away from hers he placed his lips on the palm of her hand. She watched; it was such a soft gesture, especially coming from this man. He entwined their fingers together and her head found its way once again to his shoulder. Yeah, she should have come up here sooner, come to see his little paradise.

Placing a quick kiss to his neck she pulled away, "Jack, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." His head bounced up and down lightly before he turned to put out the flames. She moved ahead of him and into the warmth of the cabin. The fire in the fireplace had already been set and so she lit it quickly and efficiently—she loved the smell of fire.

She pulled off her jacket and made her way into the kitchen quickly concocting two screwdrivers from him and her. She brought them back into the living area as he entered and shrugged off his coat. She handed it to him and took a sip of her own—it was pleasant as it slipped down her throat. It was not often that she indulged in liquor but it tasted amazing.

He drank some of his own before making his way to the kitchen and settled at the table. Vodka wasn't his choice but since it was here—he took another deep sip. She had followed him and stood against the back of his chair leaning over him she placed her own glass next to his. Her hands moved to his neck and began to rub deeply into the muscles there and into his shoulders. He started to relax under her warmth.

Her fingers moved to his chest as her lips found his neck. She nibbled the skin she found there pulling it between her teeth. She moved to his side as he pushed out the chair from the table pulling her hips down to sit in his lap. His mouth captured hers as his hand slid up under her top, his fingers splaying out on her ribs.

Her teeth found his pulse point and began to suckle the skin leaving a bright red mark and bruise. He let her; somehow he knew she enjoyed it quite thoroughly. His tongue slipped into her mouth again teasing hers as he made designs over her heated flesh. "Sam…"

"Hmmm?" She murmured into his mouth as her tongue found his again.

His lips moved against hers as he spoke, "My legs are going numb." Hers curved in response.

"Then I suppose we should move." He kissed her chastely before she moved off him, her hands slid down his arms to his hands as she moved back pulling him with her to the bedroom. He stopped her before they reached the bed and started on her lips again. It felt wonderful, her body melted into his as his arms came around her.

She leaned back slightly and pulled her shirt over her head. His fingers feathered over her flesh creating goose bumps in their wake. "You're so beautiful." His eyes were all over her, he couldn't make them move away and frankly, he didn't want to. She returned the favor and peeled his top over his body allowing the material to fall abandoned.

She moved her head to his shoulder and placed her lips against his skin. She moved a little and did it again. Her kisses made trails all over his chest as he ran his hands through her hair and down her back flipping the clasp of her bra. She looked up at him with a smirk on her face as he grasped her hips and crushed her into him. His mouth covered hers eliciting a soft moan from her throat. Hands roamed over her back and to the waistband of her jeans. Quickly he flipped the buckle and button, pulling the zipper down and the he pushed the material over her body. She mirrored his movements in close time to his.

Stepping out of their shoes was awkward and their mouths separated, but only for seconds as their bodies completed the tasks. He maneuvered her to the bed and laid her down on top of the covers as his body pressed into hers. He took her nipple and scraped teeth over flesh as it hardened. His fingers rolled the other one as her back arched slightly into his touch.

Her skin was becoming heated and sweaty as he moved down her body. His tongue flicked out and touched her, a gasp emitted from one of them, he couldn't be sure. She tasted gloriously. He needed more. His hands ran up and down her smooth legs as he mouth covered her. Her muscles tensed at the feeling, her hands grasping the covers tightly not wanting to rip his hair out.

"Jack," his name was on a breath, her skin pinking from pleasure. He moved fingers inside her body curling them upward and pressing into her. Her body tensed and she worked hard to calm the muscles wanting to prolong the inevitable. She held her breath as he pressed again—ok so it wasn't going to be that long.

Her hand slid over her stomach and into his hair as she pulled him away from her and up towards her face. She kissed him deeply as he slid into her. His hand barely moved and began rubbing small circles around her. She closed her eyes as he began to move in her body.

She felt the ripples take over her body, shooting from her center to her toes and up to her breasts. She let out her breath and ran fingers over his sweat covered back. She hitched her legs up as he continued the rhythm. She found his face and turned it to meet her lips as his orgasm crashed around him.

He kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips once before he rolled off her body. Moving unnaturally he began to pull the blankets from under them to cover their quickly cooling bodies. She complied and soon they were cocooned. She lay half on top of him letting their bodies calm down as his hands stroked her bare flesh with calloused hands.

She made a noise in the back of her throat showing him her satisfaction. His lips touched the top of her head as she drifted off into sleep. He waited until he was completely sure she was slumbering before his voice broke the silence, "I love you, Samantha Carter." He squeezed her against him before he let his eyes drift shut and fell into oblivion with her.


End file.
